


i'm not a catboy, i'm a catman

by jakeun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeun/pseuds/jakeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's catboy Sehun is impatient for his birthday present, but Kyungsoo's too busy getting ready for Sehun's birthday party to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not a catboy, i'm a catman

**Author's Note:**

> warning for cheese
> 
> because [sesoo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cf0BMb_UMAACgM0.jpg). happy bday sehun ilu ♥

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I can’t do anything like this.” 

They’ve got guests coming over in about two hours for a birthday party for Sehun, and Kyungsoo is attempting to bake a cake for the celebration. It proves to be a little difficult with Sehun clinging to his back, arms tight around his chest and tail wrapped completely around Kyungsoo’s leg. Sehun’s head rests in the junction between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder, his face pressed tight into Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s been purring nonstop for the last twenty minutes. 

Sehun has always been a clingy catboy, but this is just ridiculous. Kyungsoo knows the position has to be uncomfortable for Sehun, hunched over in order to be level with Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t seem to care. Kyungsoo tries his best to wriggle free, but it only makes Sehun cling tighter, pulling Kyungsoo back into his broad chest. 

“ _Sehun_ ,” Kyungsoo says again, his voice firm.

It manages to get Sehun to stop purring, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he opens his mouth just a tiny bit and nips at the skin on Kyungsoo’s neck—not hard enough to hurt, but _just_ hard enough to be annoying. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice turning dangerous, and he turns his head as much as he can to glance at Sehun’s face. 

Sehun is smiling, completely unaffected by Kyungsoo’s tone. He leans forward when Kyungsoo turns to place a quick kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo grunts and tries to ignore the blush that’s quickly rising to his cheeks. Kyungsoo wants to lift a hand and wipe off his cheek—because he knows how much it annoys Sehun when he wipes of his kisses—but Sehun has his arms trapped. 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” Sehun says, his grin widening. “Where’s my present?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. Sehun’s been asking for his present almost constantly for the past two days, and the entire purring fiasco started when Kyungsoo told him _soon_ just to shut him up. He should’ve known, after three years with him, that that would never shut him up. 

“Let me finish your cake and then I’ll give it to you, okay?” Kyungsoo says.

Kyungsoo was planning to give Sehun his present before the party anyway, only because he’s a little embarrassed about it, but it always helps if Sehun thinks he’s won. 

“But I want it now,” Sehun whines, leaning in to nip at Kyungsoo’s neck again. 

“Sehun, stop it,” Kyungsoo says, raising his voice. He turns his head enough to meet Sehun’s eyes. “I can call everyone and tell them not to come if you’re going to be like this.” 

Sehun whines in the back of his throat but finally detaches himself from Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo turns back around to continue mixing the ingredients of the cake without sparing him a glance. Kyungsoo can feel Sehun hovering just behind him, but he’s too focused on getting the cake finished to worry about him. Eventually, he hears Sehun wander away. 

After Kyungsoo finishes mixing the ingredients and gets the cake into the oven, he heads back into the living room where the party decorations are set up. Sehun isn’t there, so Kyungsoo heads back down the hall to Sehun’s bedroom. He checks Sehun’s bathroom, under his bed, and even in the closet, but he still doesn’t find Sehun. He sighs.

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo says when he gets back out into the hall. “Where are you?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get a response, so he pushes open the door to his own bedroom. Despite having a room of his own, Sehun likes to spend a lot of time in Kyungsoo’s. Usually when Kyungsoo is also there, but it doesn’t hurt to check. When Kyungsoo crouches, he finally spots Sehun under the bed and curled around Kyungsoo’s pillow, face pressed tight against it like he’s trying to soak up the scent. 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo says softly.

Sehun’s face is turned in the other direction, but Kyungsoo can tell he’s heard him from the way his ears perk up. He doesn’t make any effort to move, but Kyungsoo figures he’s listening anyway. 

“I’m sorry I raised my voice at you,” Kyungsoo says, sitting down and crossing his legs to get a better vantage point to watch Sehun’s reactions. “Come on out and I’ll give you your present.” 

Sehun’s tail starts to sway gently back and forth. “You’re not mad?” he mumbles into the pillow. 

Sehun might be a little upset by Kyungsoo’s stern words, but Kyungsoo knows that he’s mostly worried that he _really_ made Kyungsoo mad this time. Despite how much Sehun loves pushing Kyungsoo’s buttons, he hates actually making him angry. But no matter how annoying Sehun is, Kyungsoo can never stay mad for long. 

“I’m not mad,” Kyungsoo confirms. 

Sehun’s head perks up, and Kyungsoo reaches out a hand so that Sehun can grab it and crawl out. Of course, he crawls right into Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo huffs from the weight, but let’s him wriggle around until he’s comfortable, his head back on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo let’s his hand run up and down the line of Sehun’s spine, causing him to sway and purr lightly.

“I’m sorry I was annoying,” Sehun says quietly, after a few minutes of petting. 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo grins, reaching out to pinch the corner of Sehun’s cat ear. “My little catboy.” 

Sehun whines and jerks away. “I’m not a boy anymore.” 

“Whatever you say,” he says with a laugh, and before Sehun can continue arguing, Kyungsoo tries to distract him. “Do you want your present now?” 

“Yes!” Sehun says, jumping up and almost tripping over his own tail. 

“Okay, go wait in the living room and I’ll bring it to you.” Kyungsoo says, barely getting the words out before Sehun’s rushing off in the direction of the living room. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath now that’s he’s gone, turning toward his closest and grabbing the box with Sehun’s present. His hands shake a little as he picks it up. He knows it’s stupid to be nervous—Sehun likes almost anything Kyungsoo gives him just because it’s from him, but he wants Sehun to _really_ like this. Sehun always says the best present he’s ever gotten is his collar—black leather with a round white gold pendant, **SEHUN** printed in bold letters and a little diamond embellishment underneath. Kyungsoo gave it to him on the one year anniversary of adopting Sehun, but it’s been three years now, and Kyungsoo wants to top it. 

He grips the box tight in his hands and walks out to the living room. Sehun is already on the sofa, practically vibrating in excitement. 

“It’s nothing too exciting,” he warns as he takes a seat. 

By the way Sehun’s tail keeps wagging, he doesn’t buy that. He bounces up and down. “Gimme, gimme, gimme.” 

Kyungsoo laughs lightly and places the box in Sehun’s waiting palm. The little ring box looks tiny on his palm, and Sehun’s eyes widen as he pops it open. Inside is a ring—a silver band, with three little diamonds encrusted on the top. 

“Happy birthday, Sehun-ah.”

“It’s so pretty,” Sehun whispers, twirling it around. “Can I?” he says, motioning to his finger. 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, and he can feel his heart beat faster as Sehun slips the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly. “One diamond for every year,” he says, and a flush instantly rises to his cheeks. This is so _cheesy_. Kyungsoo doesn’t usually do things like this, but he thinks Sehun brings it out in him. He wants to see Sehun smile, always.

Sehun doesn’t seem to mind, because he flushes too. He twists the ring around his finger, staring at it, before he brings his hand to his chest. His silence is making Kyungsoo nervous. He wants to believe that Sehun likes it because Sehun always makes it pretty clear when he _doesn’t_ like something, but Kyungsoo’s still nervous. 

“You like it?” Kyungsoo asks, hesitant.

“No,” Sehun says, and Kyungsoo thinks his heart stops before Sehun grins. "I love it. Really, really love it.” His tail wags violently behind him. 

“Yah, you little brat,” Kyungsoo says, slapping Sehun on the shoulder. But he can’t stop himself from smiling, bring a hand up to where he’s wearing a thin chain around his neck. “I’m not really one to wear rings, but I thought we could match,” Kyungsoo says before he pulls out the chain, a ring identical to Sehun’s hanging on it. 

Before Kyungsoo can even think, Sehun is pouncing on him. Kyungsoo laughs as Sehun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s limbs and buries his face into Kyungsoo’s neck _again_ , purring loudly. Kyungsoo runs his hands through Sehun’s hair, scratching behind his ears, feeling the vibration of Sehun’s purrs deep in his chest. They’re both silent, both a little too embarrassed to say anything, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. 

After a few minutes, Sehun mumbles something into Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo whispers, turning his ear closer to Sehun’s mouth. 

“Love you,” Sehun says, the tips of his ears turning red. 

Kyungsoo grins, turning his head so that he can press a soft kiss to Sehun’s mouth. “Love you too,” he says, leaning up to kiss him again, and again, and again. Kyungsoo’s hand pauses in Sehun’s hair and he tries to pull away, but Sehun whines. 

“The cake’s going to burn,” Kyungsoo says.

“I don’t care.” Sehun huffs.

He reaches up and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, forcing him to start his petting again. Kyungsoo doesn’t protest, and they fall back into a peaceful rhythm. Cake be damned, Kyungsoo thinks. He doesn’t know if he’s ever been happier than this.


End file.
